feng_qi_cang_lanfandomcom-20200215-history
Yan Mo Ge
There are many words that are literally translated from the original language. This article contains spoilers from the latest chapter of the Chinese version comic. Yan Mo Ge is the official deuteragonist of this series. He first appears as an alternate account used by Feng Lian Wan in the "The Summit of Cang Lan". However, after the sacred mask she used to transform into him, "Ying Sha", was broken, he was freed and became his own person. Appearances His height is 182cm, while weight is 63kg. He has long light blonde hair unlike Xiao Wan and he has a slim figure. He has a pair of red eyes like Xiao Wan. He has down-like-ears that are his hair. He has pale skin that is slightly golden. https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E9%A2%9C%E6%BC%A0%E6%88%88 Personality While extremely cold towards others, he has shown to truly care about their wellbeing and often goes out of his way to help them. Summary In the ancient past, Yan Mo Ge was a prodigy that figured out how to use an extremely powerful and dangerous cultivation technique, the Secret of Chaos, without crippling himself or going mad. Those who were jealous of his power and wanted it for themselves spread rumors of him being a mad evil god. While these rumors were largely untrue, Yan Mo Ge, preferring to be feared anyways, did nothing to correct them and occasionally even encouraged them. The Heavenly Dao, feeling threatened by Yan Mo Ge, made preparations to destroy their world. To trick it into sparing the world, Yan Mo Ge and his rival, Wen Ren Zui, pretended to become enemies and fought a battle that shattered their world. Using the power of the life fountain, they were able to kill one another, sending them into hibernation for the next ten thousand years. Feng Lian Wan initially knew Yan Mo Ge as an alternate account she used in "The Summit of Cang Lan". He was the prince charming of many girls while envied by many men in the game. In chapter 98, when Lian Wan jumped into the Purgatory Canyon to escape from Sang Ran, the sacred mask, "Ying Sha" was broken to pieces and Mo Ge was freed. It is then revealed that he truly exists and has a contract with Xiao Wan. Afterwards, he saved Lian Wan from death and begins training her to rebuild her body. After Feng Lian Wan completes her training, he disappears, his purpose complete and his power fading due to being half dead. Lian Wan then made it her mission to revive him at his full strength. Lian Wan eventually succeeded in reaching the life fountain, and used its power and the connection between them to reawaken him. Still not fully revived and his power unstable, he remained in a spiritual form and shared Lian Wan's body for the time being. Abilities and Attacks Yan Mo Ge was one of, if not the most powerful character in the series. Back in "The Summit of Cang Lan", he was the most powerful account in the game and effortlessly defeated entire armies of players. He is also an array master, having demonstrated the ability to setup restriction arrays to keep people away. Relationships Feng Wan Lian Trivia References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters